TOKUGAWA
by Dragon Finisher
Summary: Dia yang tersisa. Dialah yang terpilih. Karena dia... TOKUGAWA


**Chapter 1**

Tokugawa

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: Iiyesu x ….

Di sebuah sekolah, tepatnya di Konoha Shinobi High School (KSHS) terjadi sebuah pertarungan. Diantara orang-orang yang bertarung disana, ada Namikaze Naruko. Naruko merupakan salah satu memberdari tim 7. Ia merupakan putri dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Ia juga jinchuriki dari Kyubi no Yokou. Saat ini dia sedang melawan 7 ekor Minotaur. Dia sudah melawan monster-monster selama 2 jam, dan dia sudah mencapai batasnya, " **Sepertinya kau sudah** **mencapai batasmu, eh gadis kecil** " ucap atau lebih tepatnya ejek salah satu monster disana. Memang, keadaan Naruko sangatlah menyedihkan. Disekujur tubuhnya banyak luka, baik luka gores atau memar. 'Apa ini akhir hidupku?' batin Naruko pasrah. " **Haeh, kau** **tidak bisa melawan lagi ya, kalau begitu MAT-** " "Oy-oy, apa yang kutemukan disini! Beberapa makhluk aneh sedang menghajar seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa melawan kalian lagi? Heh, memalukan"ucapan monster itu terpotong oleh ucapan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dan bermata hitam. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah lengan pendek yang dipadukan dengan celana kain berwarna hitam dan sebuah jas berwarna abu-abu dengan lambang sebuah pedang di lengan kanan. " **Siapa kau? Kenapa mengganggu kesenagan kami, hah?"** ucap salah satu minotaur yang ada disana. "Siapa aku itu tak penting, yang penting sekarang lepaskan gadis itu,atau kalian akan menerima akibatnya," ucap pemuda itu. " **Heh, kau, seorang manusia rendahan mencoba melawanku, jangan ber-"** 'crash' ucapan monster itu tidak akan pernah selesai karena kepalanya telah lepas dari tubuhnya,"Satu, jatu", ucap pemuda itu. Kini terlihat ditangan pemuda itu sedang menggenggam sebilah pedang berwarna biru dengan ukiran seperti cpu komputer dibilahnya, dan terlihat darah sang minotaur yang baru saja dipenggal kepalanya. " **BERANI-BERANINYA KAU, SEMUANYA, SERAAAANG!** " ucap salah atu monster di sana yang kesal karena temannya di bunuh dengan mudah oleh orang yang ada di depannya ini. "Heh, majulah sini. Aku tidak taku karena aku seorang TOKUGAWA"

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga." Kata pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi? oke, begini ceritanya.

 **Flashback**

"Karna aku seorang TOKUGAWA"dan setelah itupun, sang pemuda pemilik marga Tokugawa melesat menuju 6 minotaur yang tadi mencoba menyerang Naruko. Minotaurs pertama mengarahkan pukulannya kepada sang pemuda, tetapi masih bisa dihindarinya. Sang Tokugawa punmenebaskan pedangnya ke kaki minotaurs yang mencoba memukulnya tadi, " **AGRHHH, sialan kau!"** ucap minatours yang kakinya ditebas oleh sang tokugawa. " _Blue Horizontal Slash_ " dan setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya, sang pemuda beriris hitam mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas ke bawah, lalu terlihatlah sebuah aura berwarna biru seperti bulan sabit melesat ke arah sang minotours dan 'crashh' tubuh sang minotaurs terbelah menjadi dua akibat terkena serangan sang pemuda tokugawa. "Tinggal 5 lagi, hmm… sepertinya aku akan menggunakan itu. _Light Saber Mode_ " setelah mengucapkan nama tekniknya pedang sang pemudapun berubah menjadi sebuah _light saber_ (light sabernya luke) berwarna biru, "Yosh, lets be show time!" dan setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, sang pemuda Tokugawa itu melesat dengan cepat menuju 5 Minotours yang tersisa. Tak ingin kalah dari sang pemuda, para minotours itu segera melesat dengan kecepatan yang sama menuju sang pemuda. Minotours per tama mengayunkan kapak besarnya menuju sang Tokugawa. Sang pemuda itu tidak mencoba menghindar, tapi ikut mengayunkan _light saber_ nya menuju kapak minotours dan alhasil'traaank' 'jrashh' tangan kanan yang tadi memegang beserta kapaknya terbelah menjadi dua dengan mulus, " **AGRHH, SIALAN KAU NING-** " 'jraashh' "Banyak bicara kau, kerbau" ucap sang pemuda Tokugawa, "Baik, tinggal 5 lagi. Hmmm, lebih baik kugunkan teknik itu" lanjut sang tokugawa. " **APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NINGEEEN! TIDAK AKAN KU MAAFKAN KAU! SEMU-** " "Banyak bicara kau! Sekarang, diam dan nikmatilah kematianmu kalian, _Miracle Card Attack: Black Hole"_ ' **MIRACLE ATTACK'** setelah suara mekanik yang keluar dari jam tangan sang pemuda, keluar lah sebuah bola sekuran bola sepak berwarna hitam dengan tekanan aura yang sangat besar. "Dengan ini, MATILAH!" setelah berucap seperti itu, sang pemuda itupu melemparkan black holenya menuju monster-monster yang tersisa. Dengan cepat bola hitam itu meluncur menuju 4 minotaur, tapi setelah berada ditengah tengah 4 minotaur, bola hitam itu berhenti. " **Heh, apa it-** " 'BOOOM' ucapan monster itu terhenti karena terjadi sebuah ledakan yang bersal dari bola hitam yang tadi dilemparkan sang pemuda. Dengan cepat bola hitam itu membesar menghisap keempat minotaurs itu. Ke-4 minotaurs itupun tersedot dengan cepat menuju _black hole_ itu. Mereka menghilang dengan cepat, tanpa teriakan kesakitan, mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya _black hole_ itu.

 **Flashback of**

Huh, akhirnya selesai juga." Kata pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju Naruko, "Hey, kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya sang pemuda kepada Naruko. Jujur saja, ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan gadis yang tadi ditolongnya, "Eh, a-aku tidak apa – apa. Oh iya, kau siapa ya? Dari tadi aku tidak tau namamu". "Oh iya, aku lupa. Namaku-" "Oy. IIYESUU!"

 **TBC**


End file.
